VAMPIRE BLOODLINE
by FHB
Summary: Complete: Run, run…you better run! Run or I will catch you, in my fangs of the famed vampire.
1. Default Chapter

**_Vampire Bloodline_**

****

**_Chapter 1…_**

Born out of the flames and ashes of hell, a predominant force very much won't cease to be forgotten. Built on the ash of Haley himself and the smut of insanity, bores a force of the dead and barely living, the very force that surpasses invincibility. Yet this force that craves and feeds on the very fear of man, is enraged at the living for the life they breed.

Envious that his essence would remain just a spirit he in evil instinct created the dominions of himself. Vampire. According to legend, the Vampires were some of first creatures to ever crack the hollow of the sands. Like zombies they walked plaguing with no solemn destiny in mind …that they in instinct fed off the very living and bit by bit, they created a force so ultimate mankind was by no means of destroying, the Vampire leader.

It was known as dark times on Earth, the age and era of the Vampire Bloodline. A bloodline so indestructible that the Devil himself dare not interfere, dare not try to break. Yet fate would intervene like it had so many, many times…

Born out of the goodness of the monks and the wells of spirituality, was born a girl. A small pretty face cried on the arrival of the blackest air. Such a babe cried to the evilness that very much tried to endow her. Day by day she grew, and much time was used on the goodness she trusted and claimed. Yet…one death from the vampires awoke her from her electric goodness. Hating everything including her breath, she maimed the very blood she spat at the grave, she was a Vampire slayer. And so she went for the head…

Blood was spilt and yet no one knew who won…

Many said she died, others said she fell in love with the vampire head, whilst others never mentioned her gruesome fate. But fate alone has seen with wide eyes our many days and sorrows…these questions were lost to the sands, and never to be uttered again. One thing was certain if she lived or died, the Vampires were vanished. Never was there a blood-thirsty sicko to feed on the living-breathing flesh of man. Her spirit resides in the good monk shrine where she is worshipped as a God.

But fate has a way of showing us things that we never wish to resurface, and all it'll ever need is just one little girl again to retell the whole story…

Just one…

* * *

An: i'm sorry i post another fic...but i am sorry i am seriously depressed and frustrated and i feel like launching shit just for spite. I'm sorry i am pissing ppl off, but my anger and temper is pitching to the roof. Anyways bitch that!

ROCK ON?? WILL DO NE?!! ROCK ON MY BADO PPL!!


	2. vbl2

**Vampire Bloodline**

Fhb

PG.13- rated for violence, gore and pure freakiness.

Syn: A teenage girl, runs away only to fall into a pack of adolescent vampires---have I mentioned? They're males. Now she learns she's more than worth, when she becomes a living, walking meal, meant more than ever!

* * *

A young teenage girl of the age sixteen ran through the floors of the vast dark forest...

'_You stupid child...you can't do anything right, nothing at all right. You're just like your mother...stupid and worthless...I'll tell you child, its the same reason your father left her...that you're fatherless'_

'I will never hear such fowl words again...I will not!'

This beauty that tilted over the end of fair skin, pretty face Japanese girls, was indeed hidden to the back of every line. Semi-gothic and semi-ghetto-like, this young girl remain the shadow's company, dwindling in the background, yet peering in the forefront. At young she never knew what it meant to have a father, but she had one...she knew that... from pictures. Forsaken from her mother not intentionally perhaps, she walked the streets as a lone child living in dirty allies, making friends with punks and few Goths. Such a girl was wasted to the sickness we were of Salvation.

But it became worse when she was sent by court to live with her only relatives. Times were hard but she made it through. Her raven hair lived and told many stories of her life. Blue sapphire eyes burned the most eccentric colour. It was like her eyes spoke the saddest yet scariest tale. The palest hue of blue was contained in a powerful oval of black that made her look extremely scary to look at at times.

Yet away from it all, she runs, trying to hide fears.

I'm running away...

Stupid teenager...you're pathetic... 

I'm never going to return

Foolish SILLY DUMMIE! 

I'm never going to return to those monsters...never...never... NEVERRRR.

You're a stupid little girl 

I want to lose it all...

I want to lose it all, the memories, the taste of hatred, I wanna...I wanna die...

The twigs from the leafless boughs scratched her face...

'Maybe I should just make a place inside my mind, a place I'd like to hide, and yet they'll never know the chances, that I'll die...'

She ran faster, and faster until she could feel her breath becoming shallow. Then she felt the cramp in her ribs that pain endlessly, yet she would not stop. It was like beating her down into the ground if she did. Placing a hand in her pocket she searched about just a bit until she found her penknife. Flicking it open, she dragged it across the smooth surface of her wrist; she made three deep gashes. The black liquid burned out her fair skin and fell over the forest ferny floors. Sticking her tongue out, she sent the knife across until her tongue was bleeding. Then she bawled...

"I HATE ITTTTT" she bawled...

She flung the knife and cried...tears falling wildly from her face. "HELP ME SOMEBODY...OH GOSH...HELP MEEE...AGHHHHHH!" she bawled. The night symphonize her cries and the orchestra of the rustling leaves and bending boughs of the trees, made a song that this young girl found herself trapped in. Lost in such a huge labyrinth of trees, her eyes went blurrier and blurrier... and the pain, which was physically and mentally, was killing her most definitely.

Then she felt heavier and heavier... as if everything was slowly draining from her. But it usually happened when she slit her wrists. The flavor of copper in her mouth really purged her of calming down. Flirting with suicide wasn't always her thing, but when she did she felt pushed and stressed. Then she swore she saw the light...

'How I long to be in peace...' she breathed harder and fewer as her life seem shadowing...

Faster and faster she ran until she jumped over the bushes and landed what seem to be the wrong place...

There she stood in the middle of a huge ring of boys. According to her eyes teenagers, just about her age or a year or two older. She gasped...

They sniffed the air, and then came the fear shaker...

They revealed long canine, as long as those in dogs.

"W-what...the---s-shit are you?" she stuttered in shock...

"Fresh blood alas..." one of them hissed...

"I can feel her pulse..." one of the others with blue eyes spoke...

"I want her heart..." a tall one said whose eyes were gray-like...

"H-Huh?" she felt dizzier...

"She's mine" interjected a white head one with shades...

The vampires growled and hissed their canine at the white head...

"She's so free...how dare you say she is yours...she is ours..." shouted another...

"She is mine...MINE ALONE" he shouted...

Kaoru felt the world fading from her...

"What are you---people, things? Whatever?"

The white head drew his head to her direction. He realized she was somewhat drained.

Holding her with arms around her stomach, he trailed his hands over hers...

"Y-your hand...it's freezing cold..."

"Very perceptive..." he hissed around the warmth of her pulsating neck...

His hands went over her gashes where he placed a finger in them. She cringed thrashing her head back onto his shoulder revealing all the neck he could ever want. Hoisting his fingers to his lips, he suckled on it whilst rolling his eyes in delirium. She was delicious.

"Mmmm" he moaned...

Her breathing became labored and then she felt like she was going to fall, and she did, on her knees.

"Enishi... she is our catch as well..." rectified the gray-eyes man known as Aoshi. He licked his lips seeing how Enishi held her hand and sucked on her wounds. It was odd really, Vampires never played with their bait or food, they usually did two things well, and feeding was one.

Somehow Enishi couldn't hear them as he drank; so freely her blood gushed and he sampled and sipped to his heart's contentment.

"S-Stop...please...you're hurting me" she started to feel him suck on her skin harder...

"Enishi...you better stop or you're going to get us in trouble" spoke Aoshi...

But Enishi was lost in her blood, he never tasted such a blood. It was fattening, odd! For a fact as people grew, the better their blood tasted. Teenagers often had bitter blood, and Vampires usually wasted blood like this, but nevertheless they feed. Her blood was like melting cream in your mouth, full of everything fattening yet it contradicted her age and size.

"GODDD! SHE'S delicious..." he shouted out loud...

"S-Stop...please...please...stop. STOPPPPP----STOPPPP" she screamed...

Her screams traveled the night's air, until it reached the ears of an amber eyes vampire...

Sniffing the air, he could smell blood. 'Blood has been spilt, it is not time'

Running through the forest he heard her screams become louder and louder...

"STOPP PLEASE!!" a woman bawled...

* * *

An: I hoped you liked it! I know my writing is shabby, but I'm still trying!! Thanks for reading even if you did or didn't like it. And I'm sorry if I did't follow the Vampire dictionary at all! This is after all a fiction story so plz don't be too hard on me. Take care and God bless peeps!

Please review...


	3. vbl3

**Vampire Bloodline…**

****Fhb

Certain virgin could be smelt over many fields of grass and rice. Water fields glistened under the failing shine of a blue moon. Reflections of a running man in water could be seen as he chased what seem to be a scream he hope he could reach. But coming closer, to this in point view, we see a creature of made-up fibs and fantasy. This was not a man as seen from far, in fact, it was nothing more than the imaginations worse-nightmare. Feeding on our anxities, bores a vampire who runs forth for the scream he hears. The scream which is owned by a woman. The mothering black earth blows a wind on his form sending him adrift under the blinking heavens. Fluttering blue, red and yellow stars in queer look down at our dot of an earth. The scream echoes the nothingness of this void night. Perched in the highest volume, he hears the resounding fear from her.

Closer he approach, the sound of screaming becoming almost more and more intense. Adrenalins were up and ki alteration flickered alternatively. The vampire whom was understood by our knowledge of the supernatural, stopped. He would not falter into the dark, but he did stop knowing something was very wrong. The scent in the air was outstandingly high, and the fact that vampires knew fully well they could not drink at such sacred months angered him most definitely. There beyond the gentle curtain of trees, a young woman was slackly held in the embrace of one of the top vampires. He drank her blood, swallowing the thick red beverage most hungrily. The gentle muffled moans of pain, slowly flattered to darkness. What surprised this amber eye vampire was indeed how Enishi drank a virgin's blood so sinfully.

"You falter into such a world where beverage is mistake, and life on your drink. Your red wines you drink so freely breaking sacredness endlessly" spoke a dark intone voice.

The vampires around the young woman, scampered at the voice. Such a voice could only be trended by the demon and cross himself, vampire Battousai. Legend his name sprung, from the valleys of hell where they were chanted on hells many, many bells.

"Lord Battousai…good afternoon my lord" Enishi plucked free from the scrumptious creature in his hands…

"Afternoon is worn into the cloak of darkness, where she wears new robes and she primes herself nigh. Why Enishi have you sipped and sampled such a woman when you know our sacred practices?"

"Be damned the rules…how can the rules tell us vampire not share in the wealth of human blood? Be gone you say, but know this vampire must and must I shall repeat feed on the slow fluid in mortals skin. Beyond the tissue lays a slurry of red mush in soft thin flesh. Enjoy with me and allow the centuries of festivity sacredness befall…" Enishi grinned.

"You must think Enishi I am but a fool?" Battousai's voice was a shadow of his raging heart. "You must think I am a here to listen to a feeble attempt such as yours buttered in lies and fabricated in colourful fallacies. Such dreams you have on feeding on the poorest, on the meekest. Bruising through these few lines of our world and mortal world you have defiled our sacredness and tasted and sampled, the mere mortal woman in front of you. Tasted in such a world she can not befall back to reality." Battousai barked, growling in a way to reveal such long pointing canine. "Begone broken blood"

Enishi hissed throwing the woman to the floor, "you may think this is all over. But forget not, I will always be here, in shadow, in dust to be your reflection, coming back and killing you. Just because my kind does not always follow the rule, does not mean, I am lesser than you. Open your eyes Battousai, Vampires were made from what? Not a bloodline, not a kin? A vampire serves its name, a feeder on mortals red wines. If you wish to let honour befall mental meal, then I—and I, do not care to be apart of this. Adeui Battousai."

Enishi walked away in the darkness, leaving nothing but a ki of bad trailing behind. Battousai snorted. Never was that Yukishiro obedient. Blasted and damned the boy indeed. Battousai could smell thick blood wavered in the air, he sniffed and then before his eyes, they befall to the woman who was tiredly and wasted by Enishi.

He looked around at the ring of vampires, "why did you all not stop him…?" came his one single question as he went forward for the lying woman on the floor…

"Because he did not bite her milord" a cold voice answered. Battousai snapped his head to the voice, "did not?"

"No milord" the young vampire spoke, "it so happened, she bled herself freely. Suicide my lord" the vampire finished his sentence.

"She is suicidal. Queer. Mortals…they are creatures who are most certainly complicated, but fascinatingly distorted by troubles they allowed to birth" Battousai picked up the woman only to have…

_'My love for you was like a sailing star…always going to the furthest corners of this earth, lighting your way bright, back to my heart. Our love can not die my dear…'_

_'What the hell are you talking about?'_

_'Vampire and mere mortal was meant to burn beneath the flesh and sensually join as one. In holy affliction, in holy sin'_

_'You will die creature of the barely living'_

_'Come my little one…and let me taste your wrath whole'_

_'Aghh!!__ Begone of youuu!!'_

Battousai lifted the young woman, feeling the weight of life and blood still sinking in her. Her blood still dripped yet he would not engorge himself on this pathetic creature whom wants to filth herself in death. There was a boundary between acceptance in a vampire, and mortal. Lunging her over his shoulder he walked back to what seem to be a home shrouded in shadow, never to be found by a mortal. The scent she wore became increasingly sickening, blurring a desire over the mere mattered-consequences. Battousai felt intoxicated, but he walked on, being taunted by the currents of blood. Seductively they called at him, whispering and muttering only desirable things his mind wanted to hear. Yet Battousai was all about honour. And though he caught himself a catch, he would not feed upon her as customary vampires. He believed that Vampires should not drink in certain months, that they should acknowledge the months of Holy Sin, of Holy Affliction. Battousai never knew as he was a child, why he could absorb such knowledge about his kins past. A past that was shadowed and not meant to be known, but then it was. As a small child, he would have dreams of this woman who fought off the top vampire, but then as she seem angry at first, an erotic scene of lovers in a black bed was seen. Battousai lived with the memory of two powerful lovers, neither making neither extinct. In commemoration of that memory, he made a special month donated to the most powerful beings to once walk our earth.

Yet why could he in such a long time, get newly founded flashbacks of the same lovers in a woman he barely touched? Connections you say? Don't know---don't know…

Battousai walked faster and faster until saw before him a huge establishment unveil from the darkness. It was a castle known only to the things of darkness. Walking to the huge monstrosity, he noted the way the castle sounded. No noises. Odd. He shook it off, but not that completely. Up the rich marble stair-cases he walked, past large windows which exhaled cold winds. Past the curtains and moonlight and alas, the door he looked for was upon him. Opening the door, he walked forward noticing the stray light of the moon still sifting through. Placing the bleeding woman on the bed, he left her there with his hand bathed in blood. He growled, the scent both invigorating but sickening to his honour.

'And my honour is my weapon to my desires'

* * *

"Hmm…" turned a pretty face at a next pretty face.

Black hair managed to get tangled in a web of craziness on the skin of her sleeping partner. She groaned realizing that she was somehow kind of cold. Opening her eyes just so barely, she realized what was happening. Before she could fully take the shock, the shock took her.

"AGHHH!!" she pushed the person beside her off the bed…

"Ouchh!"

"W-What the h-hell is going on asshole?" she screamed at him trying to find something to cover up herself.

"The salutations I get for saving your life is most convenient" he sardonically added.

"Convenient my ass! Lemme ask you a question bucko…what the hell do you think you were doing sleeping with me…NEWFLASH, naked?" she mentally screamed.

"I couldn't taste your blood so I took your clothes off to dissipate the smell" he a man—a beast, a whatever he was, stood tall. With a descriptive nude body of luscious salacious thoughts only teenage girls thought, Kaoru found herself scowling yet liking what she saw. So what, ain't all girls a lil bad?! Kaoru took his facial description into consideration. He looked liked he weighed a 100 –and something, he was not from around Tokyo, and primarily, he wore the sexiest pair of contact lenses she had ever seen. The amber contacts MWAH, really blew his character on fire. Hubba hubba!! Meow—rrr!! His red hair all tied in a high pony, was almost in resemblance to flames. And that scar on his cheek, though it was just one slash (not two slashes to form the x) it looked real good. Of course she wasn't gonna tell lil Romeo over there that!!-----stoppp---did he say taste my blood? Somebody pinch me?!!

"Bucko when you say taste me…in fact really what do you mean?" Kaoru backed up…

"Taste you? I mean…as in" he vanished before her eyes and suddenly materialized in front of her. Pushing her back into the black bed, he hissed revealing lengthy canines as those found in dogs, "I mean taste you…whole and fresh" he licked his lips…

Kaoru was frozen… 'what happened?'

* * *

An: I am alas finished with this chapter. Much work for me. Got a lot of studies. My don't we all? Well right now me hates school. Boring and very stressful. Anyways, much love to you my fellow punker-bado peeps. Much love and say what you want coz you were meant to say it---especially to those asses!!

SAY WHAT YOU WANT! AS YOU WANT! HOW YOU WANT!! BYEE!!


	4. vbl4

**Vampire Bloodline…**

Fhb

* * *

Somewhere along the line of finding a key, I can't seem to find it…I look too far…I like too much…I can't keep searching for something I don't even know exists…

* * *

"Good morning Lord Battousai…everything okay milord?" bowed a young man of teenage age accents. Features of a zesty breed of vampire, Battousai scowled. His brows raised when the melody of thumping blood receded throughout the house continuously. A scent that dawned on black wings to his nose. A scent that echoed like an ultrasonic call in a confine room. Such a scent played with his senses, jerking him to and fro unconsciously into wicked dreams. Seduced by the false mutterings of her blood, he breathed lengthy when he found the scent almost intoxicating and drowning.

Nestling perfect lifeless and cold fingers against his temple, he tried to search for his voice, "everything is …as everything breathes…" he watched the walls with grave-seriousness imprinted all across his void face.

"Milord…can I ask of you…a most rude question?" the boy stood tally, his hands clammy and his face showing a certain form of maturity.

Battousai paused his gaze from the rustic brown walls attentively looking at the young boy, "speak"

"Milord…I can not help it…but I smell blood. Fresh blood…yet, though I can sense it belongs to a female and that of one who is young…I can not help thinking…she—she—is here, and bartered by you…for-forgive..for my utter rudeness…b-but—I can not lie, my body quakes for the fresh looming scent of a blossoming red blood…" he hissed tiredly at his lord…

Battousai looked from the boy…to the now arrived followers whom he once owned…

"Battousai…" came a dark and commanding voice…

"Yukishiro…" the lord icily addressed…

"The blood is still roaming is it not?" he hissed over the table pushing the young boy aside. Battousai yawned, not intimidated by Enishi's false over dramatized anger assessments…

"Blood is blood, is it not?" Battousai coldly looked at Enishi. There eyes battling tales that were unseen to everyone else.

"Fool! Trying to kill us are you?" Enishi asked nastily scanty.

"Get me not wrong, but isn't it not your corpse that wishes us be-damned?" Battousai hissed, his canine being revealed in every stressed letter.

"Hahahah! You're quite the character aren't you Battousai? Imagine…an awesome lord left to save his kin returns us by the mere audacity to kill us…by bordering us from our fluid-of-life…blood. What sense Battousai…is it to consecration if we die before we could even give our holy adorations from these months of gibberish"

Enishi pounded the table making Lord Battousai's cups and plates jump in the sudden clash of anger.

"I am warning the breath that sustains your bitter soul, that if ever spoken to me in such a tone, in such a dare, you'd met your death most certainly…"

"Battousai-boy---oh haven't I ever told you?" Their was a sardonic mock dripping from his silvery words. Words that burnt something of nasty scent.

Battousai sustained a disgusted stare as he watch the foul speak to him.

"I guess not! Know Battousai…I do not take rules from some warrior who gained the title lord by his followers and by so doing thinks the muck beneath his feet can not kill him. Aware you shall be today, that though you do trample about me, I will see to it…that I and so by I, shall endure and cradle the last laugh…" Enishi hissed with a ridiculous smile on his face…

Battousai listened.

"Red-head—oye red-head" came a feminine call. Each vampire vigorously turned to the woman standing, breathing and flowing with life…a red-fluid known as the life to each vampire. Without this fluid, vampires would be nothing more than a tamed myth. A myth that indeed would lose its colour and be part of shape called the nothingness. She was a woman of immaculate standard, her heart beat was some 13beats to 10 seconds. Such timed beats moved and hastened when fear kicked in. The woman they could see, was in shock. Her blossoming body was already scanned and noted certain virgin. Enishi examined the woman, she was so striking. Eyes made of snowy-blue, danced with pale-melancholy pink skin. Tainted red cheeks, burned her innocence alive and under, making her slowly the reasons of evil. Such innocence by no time could seduce vampires, but yet, it did. Raven hair, like silk stripped from cloth, played beautifully in a messy fall down her shoulders. Perked chest, outright high, gave vampires more of the reasons to hiss wildly.

Enishi could take no more, and alas, the vampires around the table.

"She is MINE!!" he ran forward to suck her whole and hurryingly. Lunging down to grab her in his arms, a sword glinted from the stray light and before the mere utterance of Kaoru's scream, it was sent stabbed in the chest of Enishi.

"Uhh…aghh…" Enishi saw before his eyes the snake that uncoiled before him.

There holding Kaoru protectively in his arms was Battousai. A dark lord whom tainted the very air around him, joined auras by protecting the innocence in his arms.

"So it i-i-is t-true…you…" Enishi groaned as he stumbled backward, swaying side to side going lower to the floor… "t-that…you wou-ld—see us..dea-dead…before…we could—we could—we—aghhh—could …-live" he began pulling out the sword…

"She is not yours…but she is mine" the way he addressed 'mine' made Kaoru shiver. She thought maybe perhaps, she really was his.

"Aghh-hahah! Funny! Very funny!" he pulled the blade dropping it to his feet. Standing tall he cursed out loudly, before Kaoru's very eyes, the vampire went from totally half-dying to healed.

Her eyes averted in trickles from his chest to the sword which was noticed to be clean of blood. She did not understand.

"Battousai…this may keep me down for days…but I certainly can not die…" Enishi paused picking up the sword, "I believe…" "this belongs to you…milord" he said whilst handing back the sword to Battousai. Yet his eyes remained focused on the shrub of beauty in Battousai's arms, her…she…Kaoru.

"Soon…little jewel…tasting wouldn't seem –su-uch…" he paused, "a task…" he winked at her and left with his men following him out.

"Milord…are you okay?" asked the young servants around him…

"Leave…all of you, just leave" he ordered…

The servants left, leaving Battousai and the young woman to be.

Kaoru realized in minutes time they were alone. She realized also the way she held onto him perhaps unconsciously when he protected her from that pysco-path who lunged forth on her. She also realized the way his hand came around her, the way how her body felt warm against his cold-lifeless one.

He looked down on her letting his hands leave her to be.

"Why?" "Why did you run into our woods?" he asked coldly…

Kaoru bit her lips, how could she forget why she ran here… "to run into a sea of darkness called death" she whispered…

"Why" "Hmm, why mortal, why allow such a thing?" he turned to look out his window…

"I want no more of the bitchy life I've lead…" she frowned…

"Humph" he turned slowly to her, "such a foolish…little girl" he whispered…

"Girl? Girl? Listen bucko I can take a lot of bullshit, but when someone calls me some shit-name like little girl then bucko you're asking for the official WWF smackdown." She pounded her fists.

"You are…a creature to be pitied…" he voiced…

Kaoru clenched her fist…

"You humans are so bloody happy by the lives you live…why? Why not take a minute and watch the blades of grass grow tall, let the snow chill you in the grey December…and follow the shape of the wind?" he asked so softly to her…

"There is no reason for some things sir. But when answers can not be found to certain questions, to certain non-ethical circumstances, we simply---look for answers by cheating our way out, death in other words…"

"You know…the things you say, make me wish…why couldn't some of the precious things, people, I left behind didn't follow me. And for the anger you very much bestow in my veins, I would wish in the place of that special…special…person to come back to me in the trade of your death. But you are lucky…and gloss the moment it shall radiate…"

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"That you're an ungrateful mortal, a bitch known in your time, for the extremities you process…" he began leaving her… "go back to your room…you have no business here."

"And why not, isn't it you who brought me here?"

"I meant it for good woman…that is of course" "you want to indeed become a meal for those hasty vampires…?!" he coldly whispered…

Kaoru bit her lips and nodded no, returning in a run to her room, Battousai grinned.

Battousai began walking back to the back of his home when he heard sounds…the sounds of the same lovers.

_'I-uh—i-uh—uh—aghhh—hard-uh—uhhhhh---haha-aghhhhhhh!!'___

Words barely uttered, confessed to Battousai these lovers indeed were more of the erotic type. Yet what did this illusion painted in his memory bank, convince, say? He did not know…

'But mark my word…I will know…in time'

* * *

"Uhhh--ahh…lord Battousai…" shouted a woman from up above the attic step. Two sweaty lovers laid tired, "blasted woman I am not Battousai, how many times do I have to say that?" Enishi shouted at the woman vampire-woman beneath him…

"Oh sorry…" she blushed…

Then barging through the door came a beautiful seductive female vampire. Red kimono off her shoulders her lips dark red and her lashes perked up in a curl.

"Stop this, I need to speak to you Enishi" spoke she

"OUT!" Enishi got off the vampire-woman beneath him.

The woman proceeded, "what a blasted and be damned you are" was the last thing she said…

"What is it you have to tell me sister?" Enishi asked…

"I was told…Battousai has a woman?" she asked and growled…

"Nobody but you Tomoe…" he smiled…

She threw him some clothing, walking to his window she spoke with her back to him.

"Enishi…I do…indeed love Battousai…" she whispered slowly…

Enishi swallowed the lump, "please…y-you know that isn't what I want to hear…" he went to her turning her around zestily. She looked at him, her burgundy eyes already allowing trickles of tears to fall…

"That is why…brother, I ask of you…to p-please…never hate me" she cried…

"I c-could …never hate you" he held her…

"Who is she Enishi?" was Tomoe's only question in the blues…

"A mortal Battousai salvaged…" Enishi pulled apart from his sister, expressing a certain hate in his words…

"Does she seem important to him?" Tomoe looked at him…

"Seemingly. Because she's fresh blood, she has him wrapped."

"Do you know what this could mean?" she asked terrified…

"No sister…what does it mean?" he asked interested…

"Enishi…if I'm not wrong. If ---I didn't know any better, I'd say a prophecy could very much be befalling upon us" she explained…

"I-I do not understand" he frowned

"Enishi…when Lord Battousai spoke to me, he mentioned dreams, dreams of a vampire and mortal's woman having love in a room. If I am not wrong, I'd say history is very much about to repeat itself…" she whispered, "but I can not…can not allow such a thing to happen…"

"Oh…and why is that?" he asked…

"Because Battousai is mine…" she whispered…

"Well he doesn't quite think that of you, now does he?" Enishi reasoned…

"That's why I'm going to need your help to concoct a wicked little plan, so perfect _its__ to die for…_" she brought a sassy-grin to her features…

* * *

Tbc…

* * *

An: Yep getting real cooky-crazy! Okay, well that's my update, this is pretty fun to make!! Lol! Well chao y'll. Enjoy yr day and the rest of the week!! Bye bye!!

ROCK ON!!


	5. vbl5

**Vampire Bloodline**

**-Fhb-**

"Anata…" she called softly…her voice resounding in the dead silence of morn.

The morning lit on grey wings, said rain would soon to come fall.

The vampire in front of her, stood tall. Square and trimmed in grim perfection, after so many centuries of living the shadow he was, he found that with each year, each decade, in way, his heart though never aged, grew older and the wings that held him, slowly broke.

"Hmm…" he did not wish to answer. His mind was in predicament.

"What trouble has caressed you now?" came another mist from her mouth. Smooth lips of pink melancholy description, match the tone of woeful inclination to her entire look. The woman behind him, could not understand…though he was her all, and she was in a way kind of certain he loved her, why would he find trouble…

"Trouble has not marred my soul…" he coldly said, his voice though soft, trembled with dripping liquids of intone-coldness.

"But anata…" she whispered in the dull morning's light, "your soul…it repeats a ki of trouble. Do not let your troubles beguile you from me…" she whispered sadly. There was something he never took into consideration, that though his heart hurt, and he wished he'd hurt alone, he only realized until then, she hurt with him too.

"Tomoe…" he whispered whilst turning slowly to her…

Her eyes, though it was to be dull after thousands of centuries, still beacon a bright burgundy as the resemblance of red blood. Already he savored, she was the one who would save him…yet this trouble in his mind did not comply with his guessing. That in fact he was wrong…

"Tell me…where do you hurt that I can't touch…and heal?" she whispered so softly he swore she never said it. The wind blew between them setting them adrift.

From above, Enishi watched as his beloved sister proceeded with her anointing task of greeting her future mate. Though Enishi would have him dead and never to even rot in hell which was too a good for him, he saw that in way, his sister, a sad flower under morning's dew, really seem to bloom with him around. Enishi knew, that he could not by no chance kill the man she endeavored her all to be more and more part with.

Enishi flick the curtain he had watching behind. This was aggravating really. Though he was already on the brink of sanity, from just the mental fact of looking at his sister with that—beast, he had to suppress himself to living by feeling the gush and rinse of blood through the castle they were bounded.

"Aghh!!" he shouted… "this is most absurd, never in all my centuries have I been suppressed to such nonsense. ---this Battousai, he is indeed a traitor to his bloodline, soon, one of his kin will die, and he will live on, but never knowing he is the cause of death. He must be stopped…but how---how to stop the bastard without hurting my sister??!! Aghh this life---it is bounded in far too much damnation…" he shouted yet another time before leaving the room he had been in…

Enishi was not the only one who was walking in uncertainty. Though he knew he could not by chance drink the virgin's blood, he was certain he could not touch her…but then another idea came to him…why not? He didn't have to only imply and emboss his figure to drink her blood…why not use her…by taking her whole and rash, and letting her love him. When the time was right…she would beg of him to have her whole. The situation sounded good, but it bended like a narrow line. Though not absolute of his ideas…he wavered…he still couldn't die…so why not…ain't some things in life stupid enough, it's worth a shot?

And that's exactly what he did…

--

--

--

'This place…it completely sucks' she swore under her breath feeling a death-like silence enrapturing her. She wish for once now she could kill herself in silence. Closely her eyes, she just breathed wishing everything she saw would fade and never be as confusing as it was for her. As far as people knew, Kamiya Kaoru was the most confusing woman you'd ever discover. Full of broad and wide uncertainty, she was cast as a freak by her pairs with nothing but a cold shoulder from those she thought she loved. Never was there an open arm that would hold her, and all this time they blamed it on her. 'Stupid asses'

Opening her eyes…she sighed. Things –though imperfect…from perfect, could not fade. Never again.

"Why is everybody…such an ass?" she asked softly to herself…

"Maybe…it because they just want to be…" a voice said…

Kaoru gasped. Her eyes grew wide. She hadn't known someone was listening—watching her. She quickly scuttled to the corner of her room looking at the person. It was indeed, that freak who tried to attack her prior that morning.

"What—do you want—h-huh?" she tried to be firm…

"Please please, I come in peace. About our little encounter we had this morning, I can assure you it was all—a common mistake…"

"You're a goddamn vampire…how can that be?" she whispered fiercely…

"Trust me…I out of all the 'asses' should know best…" he gave an apologetic face. Kaoru didn't soften. For all she knew vampire-boy could be tricking her. Double-crossing bastard.

"What do you want?" she cut down to the final question…

"Why such aggression?" he asked posh…fixing his jacket…

"Why should you care?" she barked…

"But I don't…" he paused… "why are you so troubled…miss?? What is your name?"

"Why don't you leave…please" she almost said harshly… "noww!!" okay so maybe she did say it harshly…

"Wow! Such a temper…might I say you're the only female I've encountered whose got such a hot mouth…"

"Yeh, well I've got a fist with that hot mouth…"

"Oh aren't you the cutest little thing, quite a dear really" he laughed to himself…

Kaoru didn't get it, but everything she said, he'd reverse it and make it sound good. Dummy.

"Let me ask you something vampire-boy, what business do have here…?"

"The same business you don't have here…"

"Humph!! Well note white-headed boy, I was brought here against my knowing…and soon to come, I shall leave…leave this—abomination…" she rattled…

"All in good time" he grinned…

"What is that to mean…?" she asked…

"Nothing---nothing except everything you'd want it to be…" he smiled…

"You're odd you know…and I'm pissed by such oddness…" she growled…

"Nice to know. By the way, excuse my intrusion, but I am Enishi. Lord Enishi…"

"Really?" she paused a smug grin on her face, "from what I've seen and heard this morning, you're nothing but a commoner compare to your Lord Battousai, isn't that so Enishi…?" she said silvery-satiny. He growled…

"You're a wale of a woman I see…"

"You bet right bucko…"

"So…missy, miss…girl, whichever…what is your name?"

"Since you're already shitted up, I might as well give you a balance in our conversation, my name is Kaoru…" she said unwillingly…

"Beautiful name…what does it mean again, sweet grass?" he asked…

"Why would you care…?"

"But I do not…I am just asking---can someone not ask…or is it a sin?"

"A mental sin I say…"

"You must indeed, have had a bad life…for such a nature of haughtiness to befall you like a shadow you by chance succumb to…" he said sadly, giving a woeful expression in the eye…

"Pity me not…because I don't pity myself in it…"

"Hmm…you chose to die stubborn I see…but in that, stupid…"

"Shut your ass…"

"How?"

"Aghh! Get out…"

"As you wish…if you need someone to talk to…know I'm always here…" he winked…

"Get outt!!" she shouted…

He opened the door and left…

"Good day…my dear" he said and was off

Kaoru had it… 'this place is totally sick!! I have got to get the hell out of here'

--

--

--

An: DONE! BYE!!

Plz review…


	6. vbl6

**Vampire Bloodline**

--Fhb--

Many months passed on the dark castle where vampires were forced to live with a breathing mortal amongst their consecrated walls. It sounded preposterous, but then, Lord Battousai…he didn't think so. Already Tomoe knew she had one thing to do. She knew her lord was already in deep query of accepting her as his mate, but with the new comer, and mortal, it resounded an issue which trance the female vampire. She hadn't known the reason why he kept the mortal alive, perhaps it was not to sin the holy months. But those months…had passed like falling autumn to the fall. It did not match any reason she could find. Sighing just so lightly, she thought to herself. How in the world, could she, present herself more---boldly to her lord, in such a way, he would clearly understand she was making moves on him, and that it was time they both became mates for eternity…

'Mortal girl…why do you lead his eyes off mine?' Tomoe thought as she saw Battousai and the young girl sitting out on the patio. She swallowed, 'perhaps my lord…he has forgotten the way I have kept to him…' a single tear fell from her eye. 'Then why doesn't he, not tell me I am not as good scented as the mortal perpetually is?' Tomoe could no longer understand the situation, it was becoming harder to breath when the hurt had fallen on the hours hand.

Down below Battousai and the young girl ate quietly.

"You know I wanted to talk to you…" Kaoru started, stopping her meal and looking into his face.

He stopped drinking the red blood in his tall glass. He saw her gaze through the transparent cup and he noted, whatever she wanted to ask him, seem most certainly serious. Lightly placing down the glass, he wiped his mouth.

"When can I go home?" was her only question.

"You can not..." he self-aware her…

"And why is that?" she was slowly feeling an anger in her…

"Because," he closed his eyes lightly thinking of his reason…

"Because? Because of what, eh?" she shouted…

"Because, you are bloodline's sacrifice…" he opened his eyes looking at the shock on her face.

"No…" she gritted her teeth…

"Oh yes…you are"

"No—no…that is not---h-how could you?" she whispered hurtfully…

"I am a vampire…and my kin…they come first…"

"Y-you…" she whispered fiercely as tears fell down her face…

"Do not bruise yourself in thought. Besides, wasn't suicide your first approach to the end of life?" he stood, leaving her to think of his question…

Kaoru covered her face, crying. Just absorbing the new information like a stagnant sponge in water. She wished now she could just kill him. Kill him for having her fall into their home just so rashly. Wiping her tears, she bit her lips hard. 'Every mistake…everything, it seems to have evolved from me'

Kaoru was destroyed. Flinging the things off the table, she cut herself in the process. Already suffering, she placed her head against the table, just crying.

Not quite sure, why she did.

--

--

--

"I need to speak with you…Lord Battousai" she spoke softly…

He turned.

"It has seemingly, drawn my attention" her voice was breaking, "that our relationship is becoming a shadow of once it was. Tell me my Lord, what has happened to pull as apart?" her eyes were welled in tears…

"Tomoe" he softly spoke, going to her, he placed a hand on her cheek, "you are everything I could ask in a mate…" he whispered.

She weakly smiled.

"But I never chose you as one" he let go of her. Her eyes were wide of shock. "Bu-but I called you anata?"

"You presumed I would take you in as my mate…but I did not."

"Why –why, do you tell me this now…?" she cried miserably.

"Because you asked me…now"

"It's because of that mortal's girl, isn't it?" she screamed out…

"No" he whispered, "she is my sacrifice…"

"I---I hate you" she covered her face running from him…

Tomoe ran away from him, crying her eyes out.

"And so my lord…the battle for the sacrifice is on" she whispered destroyed and angered…

'And the world you'd need to survive for…will turn against you, at least the one who loved you with her all' Tomoe breathed hard, her entire form blowing in fire.

--

--

--

"You wanted to see me sister?"

"Yes…" she answered…her face wet in tears, her face pale and more-so blue.

"What has happened sister?"

"Nothing…nothing but betrayal…" she whispered, "Enishi my brother why haven't I listened to you?"

"In what? About what?" he quirked a brow…

"About that Battousai. The arse he is…the slime he is…" she screamed out…

Enishi backed up, shock to hear his sister speak this way, "Kill him Enishi." She said flatly…

"Tomoe—what, I don't understand. What has happened?" Enishi wasn't sure what was happening.

"He doesn't love me Enishi. He said so flatly." She growled…

"The bastard" Enishi swore

"Oh and that's not all, that mortal's girl…she's the reason why. Defile her in any means you like. Make sure she is dead though." She paused thinking of how she loved her lord. "And make sure my lord is dead. Kill the girl first, and begone with the vampire's bloodline leader…Battousai" she anointed

"As you wish…anything else…"

"Tell the entire bloodline my plan. I am planning to have a revolt, a revolt against my lord. Make sure Enishi no one refuses, if they do, council them in violent means. And the girl, take care of her before Battousai." She watched her nails…

"Of course…"

"Good…vengeance shall be mine…and we'll see whose the one who had to answer to not obliging with my love." She paused, "go now Enishi and tell the others…"

"Yes" he left her to be…

'This is from to you Battousai…' she laughed to herself…

--

--

--

Enishi and Kaoru sat together in the collecting you. Reflecting about what happened earlier that day.

Kaoru stilled cried, but just so lightly.

Enishi watched the fires as they burned ideas in his soul. They crackled wildly. 'How to exactly take her down…?' He looked around his surroundings, his eyes fell on a sword. 'Naw—to violent.' His eyes passed the book shelves and then the glasses of wine. 'Wine will do…'

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Enishi.

She nodded no.

"Come now…a drink will do just fine…"

She didn't respond. She just hid her face with the pillows on the couch she'd been sitting on.

He got up, going to the wine-tray. Enishi knew he had plan to kill Kaoru, but just not so quickly, he had plan to make love with her, repeatedly and behind Lord Battousai's back. He looked behind his shoulder to see Kaoru wasn't looking at what he was doing. Taking out two triangular paper-sachets, he read the names on them, "poison" and the other "sex-potion."

He grinned at the word. Opening the potion into her wine. He closed it back quickly, pouring the wine into the glass. Then some wine alone in a next glass. Placing some ice-cubes in he stirred the drinks lightly. Carrying them along to her on a tray, he placed them on the table.

"Kaoru…have a glass" he handed her the wine.

She looked slowly up at the wine that sparkled in the light from the fire-parlor. She looked at his face, she saw only sincerity. Taking the glass, she sipped it lightly. Enishi sat next to her, drinking his wine as well. She drank the wine in sips, until there was no more. Before she had finished her wine, she realized she was feeling extremely hot. Dirty thoughts played on her. She closed her eyes and wished she wouldn't feel like this. Dropping the glass to the floor, it broke into a million pieces. Enishi crossed his eyes seeing how she struggled to keep control. He grinned, it would take more than that to break a vampire's sex potion.

"Everything alright?" he asked innocently, as if he didn't know what was happening.

"No—aghh—I mean yes…uhh" she was starting to get light-headed. She felt this crazy stimulation inside her stomach.

"Oh my, you're burning up?" he took up a Chinese fan and began blowing her…

As he blew her, her sanity became crossed. "Oh gosh don't bloody fan me…" she pelt the fan away, jumping on Enishi, "just f—k me…"

"Kaoru…what has happened?" he asked with a smug grin on his face…

"Do it Enishi…do itttttt" she started to rub against his lions…

"Of course. He began taking off her clothing. Kissing her, she kissed back greedily.

The two began getting dirtier, as they'd say.

From above, lord Battousai heard the dropping of a glass. He wasn't quite sure where it came from, but he didn't mind, until he heard Kaoru shout 'it' loudly.

He didn't know where she was, so he got to his heals and went looking for her. Down the steps he walked hearing what seem to be moans and groans. He quirked a brow, it was a female, but which female?

He quietly opened the collecting-door, and there before him was Enishi over the mortal, kissing her naked form on the couch. Enraged that Enishi would do this, he opened the door rashly.

"What do you think you're doing…?"

"Lord Battousai" Enishi said. Enishi groaned when Kaoru's hands began trailing places…

"What have you done to her?" Battousai shouted…

"Taken her into pleasure world…"

"You drugged her didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"How could you?"

"Hey, say what, she asked for it…" Enishi ripped the last of her clothing revealing her everything.

"Any closer Battousai and I'll give this pretty virgin one hell of a thrust" he warned…

Battousai growled…he could do nothing but watch…

"That's right…I'm in charge" Enishi laughed…

Battousai growled, placing his hand out, a shock-wave blew Enishi off of Kaoru.

"I will deal with you later Yukishiro" Battousai went to the naked sex-driven female…

"Take her away Battousai and she might as well die…this is no ordinary sex-spell. It's a sex potion. A potion is stronger than spell, and you know what happens when you take a little too much of a potion and combine it in some wine. It makes mortals, who can't hold their liquor wild. Your sacrifice Battousai, she's going to die…that is of course if you don't let me finish off what I've started…"

"You surely will die for this…" Battousai took her away carrying her up the stairs.

Tomoe heard moans, opening her door, she saw the mortal naked in his arms, tears welled in her eyes. 'He has chosen to take the virgin instead of me, so the prophecy was right.' She cried. Shutting her eyes, she went to her jewel box. Opening it, she felt for a small bottle. It was dark and contained a deadly liquid, the liquid that usually ends the life of the dead. A vampire for that matter. Pouring herself all of the liquid in a glass, she looked at the world one last time, she cried. No matter what she did, it was useless. Drinking the liquid in one shot, she waited for it to act up on her. Dizzy she slowly became until she fell to the floor, fallen into the world of shadows…

Meanwhile—

Kaoru squirmed, she needed to be filled. Battousai watched as the small female screamed to be touched. He had tied her down to the bed, trying to decipher what to do. She screamed…making him just filled with anger.

"OH COME ON---TAKE ME…" she looked very tempting, but—there was no way he'd have a cross with a mortal.

"Pleaseeeeeee" she begged…

That's when he decided, to turned his back on her…

--

--

--

An: Wow! Intense, intense, intense. I know I have only two reviewers who like this story, and I just wanna say thanks so much to, Tamura-tanuki and Sakura-butterfly, thanks a lot for reading the fic. You two are my best buds. –hugs—

Well I'm gone peeps. Enjoy yr day now!!

Bye bye!!

Review peeps…


	7. vbl7

**Vampire Bloodline**

--Fhb--

A vampire is a beast of the shadowed-world…

A vampire is a creature of the dead who survives on the undead…the living…

A vampire in the book of Black-Nobility, speaks of punishment in the cross of species. Vampires have become very specific of crossing. Crossing with the tainted blood. It was especially noted when vampires did not wish to oblige with rules, they usually are to be terminated.

_And now I find myself asking what to do…_

A body of tempting flesh rose up and down…

_And all the sense I have thought, can the sin that I practice fade…?_

And a body of sweat, drear in screams of need and desperate fulfillment, begs and pleads on the last stomp of hope. A corrupted fever of amatory-dreams plagues the barely contained with disastrous effects…

_And this is where I walk from her…_

"Why do you walk from me….why—wh-y?" she asked heatedly…

He stopped. _And I wonder if leaving you there to die can solve the problems of why I saved you. Of why I hadn't allowed the different vampires to touch you…_

"Go aheadddd" she begged… "I am so free…" she wished he could touch her.

"You would want me to rip you in heat as equal as yours?" he asked solidly.

"Yes…" she breathlessly twitched

"And you would not think of the pain you'd feel in being broken by the dead? By being tainted from me?" he whispered…

"Sometimes it hurts to be alive than to think of consequences, especially when you had to face death…"

He turned to her, his eyes fixating on the body that was not going to make it through alive. The body he had chosen randomly as a sacrifice. Did he do it because of a reason so solemnly shadowed, that it was as gone as wind?

"My life is ending" she spoke

He came closer, fascinated by her logic even in the erratic cries of her pleasure-surge.

"The truth---it hurts huh? Well here…eventually I'd rot, let it be now…"

_And I find myself going to you, instinctively and surely. Uncertainty does not perturb my heart and brings waters of confusion flashing around me…can I say now…that choosing you was not by accident, that what has happened between the dreams in my head, is actually another reoccurrence of us?_

And he in mighty-shock gasp at the realization. _And the first time I held her these flashbacks reigned. Does this mean that the end or beginning has come?_

Nothing but her cries of need answered.

Going to her, he sunk her into the bed, watching as a certain innocence framed her even in her desperation. Intriguing it was to find like a little jewel in the sand. Touching her cheek just so lightly, he watched how her lips parted in a small gasp. Her radiant eyes glistening in need and shock. Tenderly he pulled the sheet from her neck, revealing long canines, he sunk deep into her. Ripping past skin and into a stream of rushing bleeding red. Sucking on the fluid, he took in a blood that was most exquisite. And in that moment, he saw the beginning of what seem to be…

_"I will kill the bastards …the beasts who has killed my kind…" a young girl spoke…_

_'The world for me is only shadow. An adorn shadow pranced by vampires and the dominions of evil. Where? Where does the leader of the dead lie, where does he stay and contemplate in his minutes of error, in his minutes of pleasure?'_

_She did not know, but certain enough to be known, was the fact her small heart was in vengeance of killing the vampire's leader, regardless the amount of time that flashed her by. Sighing she thought about how the monks had brought her up, how life had been since. Life was really a good thing for her, it wasn't as broken-frenzied as now. Everything as she knew it, as had been, was altering not for better but for worst. Already she had consumed a destiny of killing. Killing the dead. _

_Months passed the young woman until one night she followed a sinister character near bushes. She watched behind the tall bushes, suspecting he was not a mortal and commoner for that matter, what in fact surprised her next, was the unraveling of a castle hidden in the clouds of black. A castle that could only be revealed by the hands of the dead. Vampire, she hissed under her breath. The scoundrels, their demise would come soon, each and all of their species._

_Enraptured by her new discovery, she saw the darkness closing in the castle. No—she whispered frantically as she stretched forward to enter. She ran, her steps long and only meant to sprint inside their unknown world. Nooo---she jumped through the small closing of darkness, landing hard on the floor with a hard thud. 'Ouch' she rubbed her bomb as it seem to take most of the impact. Unknown to her, eyes always followed her…always…_

_Standing tall, she looked around carefully, exploring the new premises with cold, yet alert eyes. In the distance she could hear voices, running quickly behind what seem to be a pillar, she stood carefully watching them both._

_"Our lord wants the young girl he saw in Tokyo a few days ago…" asked the main vampire…_

_"What girl?" asked his sinister friend_

_"The young sapphire eye girl.__ According to the Black Nobility book, it is stated that each hundred years, one of the same girl is manifested, the same girl never changes only a few of her attitude-refinements so to say, but they don't differ, it is because of the astrology and cosmology-orientations in the sky. It is primarily as well, the non-interference of fate, somehow fate does not allow the alteration of the female. The female usually brings good fortune to the bloodline, that is of course she becomes the mate of our Lord…but there is a problem…" spoke the vampire stopping near the pillar…_

_"Oh, what is it?"_

_"The girl…you see we haven't found her, its so said the girl that suppose to be his mate, is the monk's brought up kind. Her name is Kandili Yulong. The reverted monk…" the vampire hissed._

_The girl behind the pillar gasped…_

_--**A**nd days had gone to nights…and already she was still playing in a chess game. Crawling up some stairs she manage to hear a voice…_

_"You can come in…my little one" she stopped by the door, was the vampire within speaking to her or another? _

_"I speak to you my love…come in little monk-girl…"_

_She growled, had all along she been chasing him and he knew exactly where to find her? Oh the nerve!!_

_She pushed the door and allowed herself in, "and good afternoon to you too Satan…" she whispered in a vehement voice of icicles and spears._

_"Ah…such a coordinated speech for my queen…" he lanced as he poured himself a tall glass of red fluid, blood perhaps. _

_"Queen?__ I drear and hurl at such a statement. Might I say, you lack the all-I'm-alive concept for me. Hence your life has drawn narrow as I soon will end it by my silver blade and my holy waters…" she hissed._

_"Why can we not agree my darling?" he paused taking a small sip of the liquid, "can we not enjoy this time as ours and make it blossom to roses?" he smirked…_

_"Oh it'll blossom alright, blossom to a bloody rose of your parts everywhere about me. Has it not been known vampire, has it not been felt, that I hate you and each of your kind. You all are nothing but the lowest of the food-chain and succumbed to the highest scum of filth. Already you created the adoration of the innocents by stripping them down of everything and making them your toys and drinks. Can you not sense we hate your kind and by my all I will end the madness which has become sweeter than the red beverage in your glass…" she professed…_

_"Touché" he paused adding it quite coldly._

_"Altered are you?" she saw the unjustified look he gave when she condemned him and his bloodline. Fascinating discovery!!_

_"You speak so low of what our child would become…" he dropped flatly on her, his eyes nonchalantly looking at hers, the zest broken._

_"C-Child?" she blink back, confused utterly._

_"Child yes!__ Our child, the vampire-mix…the cross…"_

_"But you will be killed…killed for this cross…" she didn't even know why she said that…_

An: She knows about the Black Nobility book and cross because she's an educated monk taking revenge, so she knows the compulsory therefore

_"Killed perhaps, the book of Black Nobility speaks of you and the sapphires, hence it speaks of the certain death in cross of species. Punishment is death in reward of ignorance." He faltered not._

_"Humph! The craziness of your kind…can I ask you now vampire-leader, are you ready for the death that wishes to befall you…?" she asked bitterly…_

_"But of course…" he took off his shirt and flung it to the floor… "come kill me my love"_

_And indeed she did. Going forward with a blade that resembled a silver cross, she shoved it into his heart, seeing a certain pain itched on his face. Pulling the blade from him, she examined him, he was becoming drained, yet when she scrutinized the blade closer she justified that nothing came out. No blood._

_Smiling at her success, she turned her back and began on her heels to leave, "so soon you leave my love?" he asked…_

_She froze…her entire body in a shake of fear._

_--_

_--_

_And the tables turn as Vampire and Mortal joined and break rules, months passed and the beginning of the vampire-cease-games, had stopped. And it remained so for many many years. At least a century…_

_--_

_--_

Battousai stepped back when he saw the reason for the bloodlines poor propagation. It was a cross. If the cross of the species occurred one last time then it would be the end for all of the vampire bloodline.

Was it too late or was it just barely the beginning. Again he could not get an answer he was in paramedic to have.

--

--

He discovered her dead form on the floor, she had chosen to die from the liquid that kills the dead. He held her close, his only sister near to him. How he loved her, and now the life of roses she had wanted could never be attained. And it was all because of him.

"Battousai" Enishi hissed angrily.

The arrangements of the deletion of the leader was finally drawing to its smallest point. Soon Battousai would die, and the girl, she would be Enishi's, all to dispose of. Already the bloodline of vampires agreed Battousai should be killed and gone with before all of the species of vampire die.

Enishi burned his sister and her coffin in the fire, never would she return again. It was the end for her. Snarling at Battousai's ignorance, he had one thing on his mind, to kill the bastard.

Plotting everything with precision and accuracy, he afforded himself no mistakes or troubles. All he had to do now, was sit and wait until the moment was right, and that wouldn't be very long. 'Not at all'

--

--

--

Body touched body, delirium splurged with fire as bodies match and became one note of infinite love, a language that is understood perfectly in blind-lust. Bodies burned the next, as sensuality and skin were dubbed in sins and the crossing of the species. Harder and harder a body surpassed itself into the hot holds of a female. And with one instant moment, the flash of everything wrong and right conquered them both, in moans of deepest pleasure-fulfillment.

Kaoru felt her body sore so all she allowed herself was but sleep in the arms of her love…

--

--

--

Ten days had passed and Enishi had claimed it was enough, each day he saw a vampire dying and he knew it was because Battousai and the crossing of Kaoru. They both were the prime reasons. Enishi barged into the royal chamber of Battousai and his mate and in his moment of revenge, his army accompanied him. They attacked the lovers on the bed, sending them both through the large window. Broken glass cut them both leaving them both to be prepared for what came next. Enishi jumped out the window and went forward to Battousai, his mate close behind.

A fight of both vampires roared as the vampires tried to pull Kaoru from Battousai. She screamed when one leered to touch her. Battousai was close to her, but Enishi wouldn't give him a moment. Pushing the younger vampire back, Battousai run from their fight and through a crowd of vampires to his mate, taking her in one moment, he leaped over the huge crowd of men and ran into the nothingness of the dark night.

Enishi cursed into the night, as he was about to chase them both, he felt a pain tremble erratically through his body. Holding his chest, he collapsed on knee, 'no—no it can not be time. I—I have not avenge my sister's death---no…' and in his last moment of thought and cry, he fell onto the earth, his elixir destroyed and faulted into a stop.

One by one they fell. The beginning of the end upon each of them…

The last of them was Battousai, the vampire who would not leave his weary mates side. Dark nights played with them, enjoying the hurt as she bore the barely living into the world. A babe that was the beginning of a new bloodline, but with his birth the death of the Vampire Bloodline…

"My son…" Battousai whispered…

"Our son…" Kaoru corrected as she saw a small smile on her husband's face.

He held her and their son on his lap as the three just silently looked at the stars.

'And so the beginning of a new bloodline is upon us…'

'But a bloodline that will encase both bloods, blood of mortal' Battousai thought, 'and blood of the vampire'

Certainly the beginning of wonderful things would come, Battousai thought, and that's exactly what he wanted to think. Leave it to be he thought, it seems as he held his family, that everything is unique and somehow bounded and meant, and that's meaning something soundlessly by itself…isn't it?!!

_The End!!_

_--_

_--_

_An: _My second fic I completed, aint I a stinker, start creating and finishing fics. Real proud I am. I am proud that I finally got into finishing my fics. . Okay so if a epilogue is what you want then I gotta say, there's gonna be none coz this fic is dark itself. The storyline was constantly changing. But its because of that, the ending came!! Oh well!! Well much love my peeps, thank you to my four reviewers who reviewed my last chapter. Arigatou you guys!! ROCK ON!!

God bless and Take care

Review if you wanna!!


End file.
